1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a locking mechanism for the glove compartment door of an automobile, and more particularly to a locking mechanism for use in the glovebox door which is hinged to the instrument panel or dashboard in front of the driver's seat of an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among a variety of locking mechanisms for use in the glovebox door construction of an automobile, there is known the one wherein there is provided a locking-bar which is adapted to slide in the vertical direction through a guide in a frame structure or main body mounted on a glovebox door by the rotating motion of a pull-handle. This particular type of locking mechanism is of such construction that the glovebox door is duly locked with the employment of a striker which is fixed to a frame structure of the automobile and adapted to be inserted into a space defined by the mentioned locking-bar and a hook extending from the guide, and that the locking-bar is caused to be pulled downwardly to unlock by means of the above mentioned pull handle.
According to such construction, it is noted that the door lock mechanism stated above serves satisfactorily in function, as far as the prevention of the glovebox door from opening accidentally during the cruising of the vehicle is concerned. However, in the case that the jewelry or some other valuables are placed into the glovebox, it is now required that the glovebox door be locked by way of a safety lock or the like.